Tension
by Robyn Betic
Summary: Kate est seule, au poste et elle sent que quelque chose cloche. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Et par forcément infondé ... Quoique ...


**Coucou ! :) J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Alors voilà un petit OS que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps, au début de la saison 6 (vous voyez !) et que j'ai repris, corrigé et terminé il y a de ça quelques heures seulement ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et surtout n'hésitez pas à reviewer, parce que c'est le seul salaire de l'auteur et c'est tout ce qui nous pousse à continuer ! :)**

**C'est le moment des remerciements : alors, tout d'abord, un immense merci à ma jumelle de coeur Pandora, avec qui je peux discuter librement de tout et de rien, ce qui me fait un bien fou, merci à toi ma puce, t'es la reine ! Un grand merci à ma petite Saluki avec qui je partage mes délires schizophréniques, et qui me le rends bien ! Et pour finir, merci beaucoup à Justikii et à Elisem Caskett, pour nos discussions qui me font vraiment plaisir, avec votre joie de vivre et votre optimisme constant ! Merci à vous toutes ! :)**

**Alors voilà, bonne lecture et surtout, allez-y, laissez une review, positive ou négatif, tant qu'elle est constructive, je prends ! ;)**

* * *

Contexte : Saison 6, à la suite, je l'aurai mis en final, mais bon ... ;)

* * *

J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai senti que quelque chose clochait. Que quelque chose n'était pas normal. J'ai eu peur. Juste un peu, parce qu'en réalité, je n'ai jamais réellement peur de quoi que ce soit. Mais là, c'était différent. De toute façon, depuis que j'étais avec Castle, tout était différent. J'étais un peu moins attentive, je divaguais souvent, et je commençais à avoir peur. Peur qu'il disparaisse, que notre bulle dorée éclate. Et il m'avait demandé en mariage. Depuis, j'avais encore plus peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, parce que je commençais à m'attacher sérieusement à lui, jusqu'à un point de non-retour possible. Je me sentais différente, il m'arrivait d'oublier des choses de temps en temps. Un rendez-vous par ci, un foulard par là, un regard un peu trop insistant sur une partie de son corps, n'importe laquelle tant qu'elle lui appartenait. Je voulais juste le regarder. Presque tout le temps. J'étais devenue droguée par sa vision au fil du temps, et maintenant, j'étais réellement accroc.

Depuis que nous nous étions fiancés, notre relation était encore plus profonde et intense (si cela était possible). Cette danse que nous avions commencé venait de prendre racine tellement fermement qu'elle aurait pu animer un bal tout entier. Même si la musique s'arrêtait, je savais très bien que nous continuerions de danser. Et on danserait jusqu'à en mourir d'épuisement.

Mais j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Parce qu'il n'a pas appelé. Et il appelle toujours. Toujours. Absolument toujours.

On va se marier dans 3 jours, je n'en reviens pas, je pense que mon cerveau n'arrive toujours pas à digérer cette information. Dans 3 jours, un magnifique anneau doré que j'ai minutieusement choisi brillera à mon annulaire, et je serais vêtue de la plus belle robe que je n'ai jamais vue de toute ma vie. Martha m'avait aidé à choisir, Alexis aussi s'était prêtée au jeu et m'avait trouvé de ravissants petits escarpins.

Mais il n'avait pas appeler. Et je commençais à flipper. Je me suis dit qu'il devait être occupé, mais il m'avait dit : « Je t'appelle d'ici 2 heures pour qu'on se retrouve quelque part, à la fin de la séance de dédicaces. Tu me manques, tu sais, je veux juste te voir, je veux juste sentir l'arôme envoûtant de ta peau qui me rend si paisible … Bon, je t'appellerais, et je voudrais bien que tu décroches, pour ne pas me faire mourir d'attente et d'envie. » J'avais souri devant cette phrase qui me prouvait que je n'étais pas la seule à tenir à lui comme à ma propre vie.

Mais j'attendais encore son appel. J'ai donc décidé de quitter le Precinct avant de devenir totalement folle, et je suis partie en direction du loft. J'ai frappé, Martha est venue m'ouvrir, et m'a dit qu'elle croyait qu'il était avec moi. La séance de dédicaces était censée être terminée depuis déjà plus d'une heure, m'apprit-elle, et une sensation de terreur s'est emparée de moi. Je tentais de la repousser désespérément, mais rien à faire, elle restait là, bien logé dans mon ventre. On a appelé Alexis, Kevin, Javier, Lanie et même le capitaine Gates, et tous nous répondirent qu'il le croyait avec moi. J'ai commencé à paniquer. Je sentais mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. J'ai demandé à Martha de m'accompagner jusqu'au lieu où il devait faire ses dédicaces quelques heures avant. On est arrivé ensemble et le directeur de la librairie nous a informé qu'il n'était pas venu car la séance aurait lieu dans 3 jours. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était la date de notre mariage. Je pensais que le jeune homme s'était trompé, alors, devant ma réticence, il a appelé un de ses collègues qui a affirmé avoir parlé avec mon futur mari le matin même au téléphone, pour la confirmation de la date.

Martha semblait aussi interdite et ahurie que moi. J'ai frénétiquement composé son numéro sur le clavier de mon téléphone, et j'ai attendu qu'il décroche en tapant du pied. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries … « Bonjour petit chanceux, tu as eu le numéro de Rich... ». Pas besoin d'écouter la suite, je la connaissais par cœur. Mais où pouvait-il bien être, bon sang ? Il n'y avait plus que 2 scénarios qui s'offraient à moi, et je ne savais pas vraiment lequel je préférais. Il avait très bien pu avoir des problèmes, être agressé par un fan dans la rue, ou être poursuivi par un tueur et être retenu séquestré quelque part dans la ville. Ou il était parti en compagnie d'une jeune blonde aux yeux bleus, ou de son ex Gina, en se rendant compte que m'épouser était en réalité une énorme erreur. Non non non ! Cela n'était pas possible. Je connaissais mon fiancé, je savais de quoi il était capable et il ne m'aurait jamais trompé, encore moins comme ça. Ce qui laissé seulement place à la première possibilité. Mon pressentiment ne me paraissait plus si infondé.

Martha m'a quittée, elle devait donner un cours de théâtre dans son école. J'ai décidé d'aller boire un chocolat chaud dans un café. Je me suis assise sur une banquette en simili cuir bleue et j'ai attendu la serveuse. J'ai essayé de me détendre avec plusieurs séances de relaxation, sans grand résultat apparent, à part le fait que mon cerveau était trop oxygéné et pouvait encore réfléchir un peu trop à mon goût. Ma tasse était posée devant moi, un épais nuage de vapeur en sortait. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose. Je posais mes doigts autour de la tasse, elle était chaude. Ça me rappelait la chaleur de sa peau. Sa peau … elle était tellement douce, laiteuse, et elle sentait divinement bon. C'est lui qui m'avait appris à faire attention à tous ces petits détails, comme l'odeur de mes cheveux et des siens le matin, la couleur de nos yeux quand nous mourions de désir l'un pour l'autre, celle de nos lèvres une fois qu'on s'était embrassé à maintes reprises. Cette tension physique entre nous était toujours palpable, et peut-être même plus présente encore quand nous devions nous retenir, comme au boulot par exemple. A chaque fois, je le dévorais des yeux et essayais d'éviter tout contact physique pour ne pas être tentée au point de ne pas pouvoir me maîtriser et lui résister. Quand nos jambes se frôlaient sous la table, je frissonnais et nous échangions de longs regards plein de sous-entendus, en attendant de rentrer pour pouvoir se raconter ce que l'on s'était dit à demi-mots. J'aimais qu'il me parle avec ses yeux, qu'il me prouve son amour rien qu'en me fixant longuement et en me faisais bouillonner intérieurement. Dans ces moments, je rêvais de lui sauter dessus en plein commissariat et tans pis pour le reste, mais j'étais toujours rappelé à l'ordre par quelque chose, et ça me frustrait encore plus. Castle aimait ça, que je sois frustrée, il disait que ça me rendait plus féline encore. Comme si je ne l'étais déjà pas assez …

Mais nous nous accordions toujours à merveille, chacun de mes gestes étant complémentaire des siens, chacun de mes déplacements allant dans la même direction, dans le même sens que ses mouvements à lui. J'aimais cette alchimie entre nous, qui montrait une symbiose parfaite entre nos deux corps et nos deux esprits. J'aimais cette tension qui régnait entre nous quand nous mourions d'envie l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir accéder à nos désirs. J'aimais tout de nous, nos discussions, nos fous-rires, nos dîners, nos verres de vin, lovés sur le canapé.

Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Mon cœur battait déjà plus vite, mon sang s'affolait dans mes veines et mon cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Mon corps devait trahir une sorte de souffrance morale car la serveuse me regarda d'un air perplexe lorsqu'elle passa à côté de moi avec sa carafe de café. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrive à me détendre.

Mon téléphone a sonné dans mon sac, je me suis précipitée dessus. J'étais à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque lorsque que je le sortis de sa cachette. Mais ce n'était qu'Esposito. Je soufflais, déçue et répondis d'une voix que je voulais égale.

-Oui Beckett, on a un meurtre au Plaza, dans une des salles de réception au rez-de-chaussée. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je fous les pieds là-bas ! Alors, c'est pas très beau à voir, notre victime est une secrétaire d'ici, elle semble avoir la vingtaine, Ryan est parti chercher le directeur et Lanie est déjà arrivée. Je te conseille de te grouiller parce que je pense que ça va te plaire. Encore un meurtre à la sauce Beckett.

Il rigola un coup puis attendit ma réponse. Je lui affirmais que je me dépêchais et que j'arriverais bientôt si la route n'était pas trop encombrée. Il m'a dit qu'il m'attendait de toute façon.

J'ai laissé un billet de 10 à la jeune fille et je suis sortie en coup de vent. J'ai sauté dans ma voiture et j'ai mis le contact. Je m'engageais dans la circulation quand il me vint à l'idée d'appeler Castle pour le prévenir qu'il y avait un meurtre. Peut-être que cette fois, il répondrait. Mais je ne me faisais plus trop d'illusions et j'avais vraiment peur pour lui. Ce putain de pressentiment c'était avéré plus fondé que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Bonjour petit chanc... » Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de terminer. Je ne préférais pas lui laisser de message de peur que ma voix ne me trahisse ou que son téléphone soit sur écoute. Habitude du métier. J'ai foncé sur la route encombrée et je me forçais à rester attentive pour ne pas provoquer d'accident et ne pas mourir avant de m'être mariée. Mais merde, est-ce que ce putain de mariage allait avoir lieu, finalement ? Pourquoi avait-il confirmé cette fameuse date au libraire ? Je ne comprenais plus rien et ça commençait sérieusement à m'énerver et à me terroriser. Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de sentiments contradictoires le temps d'un seul instant ? C'en était presque renversant … Se concentrer. But n°1 de la journée. Rester concentrée sur l'essentiel. Mais l'essentiel, enfin MON essentiel, c'était Castle, et si je me concentrais sur lui, je risquais de ne pas arriver au Plaza en un seul morceau … On ne se rendait jamais vraiment compte à quel point les rues de New-York pouvaient être dangereuses en fin de journée. Plus que deux rues et je serai enfin rendue ! Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir un meurtre pour me changer les idées !

Je me garais un peu comme je pouvais, dans une rue adjacente à l'hôtel. C'était fou le nombre de voitures qui patientaient devant l'entrée du palace ! Il y en avait au moins une quinzaine ! Les voitures banalisées avaient dû se garer plus loin, il fallait bien avouer qu'un meurtre ne faisait jamais vraiment de la pub aux établissements concernés. En plus, on parlait pas de n'importe quel bâtiment, on parlait du Plaza, là, le suprême du luxe, la crème de la crème en matière de classe mondaine. Si l'affaire était un peu trop ébruitée, le personnel pouvait dire adieu à ses clients, sauf aux mordus de lieux morbides qui ne rêveraient plus que de dormir dans un hôtel où un meurtre avait été commis.

Je me présentais devant l'entrée de l'hôtel et, avant même d'y pénétrer, un portier me saisit le bras et, s'approchant de mon oreille, comme pour garder notre échange secret, me demanda si j'étais bien le lieutenant Beckett de la police de New York. Un peu septique, je hochais néanmoins la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il me demanda de le suivre, pour que personne ne sache qu'une enquêtrice était sur le point de découvrir le corps d'une malheureuse victime dans l'un des salons privés. Ah non, pardon, dans l'une des salles de réception ! Je le précédais donc dans un dédale de couloirs tous plus interminables et mystérieux les uns que les autres. Un nouveau pressentiment m'envahit, pas forcément meilleur et plus rassurant que le précédent. Et si cet homme tentait de me kidnapper, ou de me tuer en prétendant être un portier, mais en n'étant en réalité qu'un homme comme ça, une sorte de tueur à gages engagé pour « faire le sale boulot » ? Le pressentiment gagna le cœur de mon ventre et je fermais et ouvrais les mains lentement pour me calmer.

-Puis-je connaître votre identité, jeune homme, s'il vous plaît ? Le questionnais-je d'une voix que j'espérais à la fois dure et dominante, comme pour lui prouver qu'il devait obéir à la justice de ce pays, justice représentée, en l'occurrence, par moi.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, pour pouvoir me faire face. Son visage avait un air avenant et il semblait réellement étonné par ma question.

-Bien sûr Détective. Je m'appelle John Peter, je travaille au Plaza en tant que portier depuis bientôt plus de 5 ans et mon patron semble plutôt satisfait de mon travail. Ne croyais pas qu'ici l'identité de chaque personne n'est pas étudié avec soin et que chaque imperfection n'est pas noté méticuleusement dans un cahier tenu secret par la Direction. Si vous croyez que je m'apprête à vous tuer, je peux au moins vous dire que vous vous trompez !

Il me sourit, d'un sourire chaleureux et rassurant, il devait savoir qu'avec mon métier, on devait soupçonner chaque personne et qu'il valait mieux éviter de faire confiance aux gens que l'on ne connaissait pas. Il continua d'avancer dans des couloirs toujours plus spacieux, plus lumineux, plus brillants, plus _chics_. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une double porte close, d'un blanc laqué immaculé. Il toqua 3 fois avant d'annoncer d'une voix claire : « Le lieutenant Kate Beckett est arrivée. Puis-je la faire entrer ? »

Parce qu'il fallait une autorisation pour que je puisse pénétrer sur cette fichue scène de crime ?! Non mais, dans cet hôtel, tout était du grand n'importe quoi ! Agacée, je repoussais le jeune homme pour pouvoir entrer et m'excusais sans le regarder au cas où je lui ai accidentellement fait mal. J'ouvris cette foutue porte et pénétrais dans le salon. J'en restais ébahie : tout était splendide. Des immenses

lustres en cristal brillaient au dessus de ma tête, la salle était immense, décorée dans de magnifiques

tons claires qui adoucissaient tous les angles de la pièce. A gauche de la majestueuse salle, un tapis de velours rouge s'étendait jusqu'à une arche de fleurs blanches. De part et d'autre de l'arche, des chaises installées en rang étaient disposées, couvertes de boutons de fleurs et de rubans clairs. On pouvait entrer dans cette partie de la salle par une autre double porte. Face à moi maintenant, soit à droite de la pièce, il y avait des tables installées un peu partout, de magnifiques petites tables rondes, avec de ravissants bouquets qui trônaient au milieu de chacune d'entre elles. Une allée avait été laissé au milieu, certainement pour permettre une circulation plus fluide au milieu de toutes ces tables. Au fond, un espace vacant semblait réservé à la danse, puisqu'un orchestre avait laissé ses instruments dans un coin de la salle. Il y avait également une table de DJ installée dans un angle de l'immense pièce. Toutes ces couleurs, cette douceur, cette beauté, me coupa le souffle. Esposito arriva, suivi de Ryan. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais restée seule pendant tout ce temps. D'ailleurs, ils semblaient habillés différemment de ce matin, Espo portait un costume sombre qui lui allait à ravir, et Ryan était vêtu d'un costume similaire à celui de son coéquipier.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces tenues ? … M'apprêtais-je à les questionner. Mais je me ravisais, Martha arrivant dans une ravissante robe fourreau d'un violet clair qui lui allait à merveille. N'était-ce pas d'ailleurs la robe qu'elle avait choisi pour notre mariage ? Et Alexis, qui s'approcha, venant du fond de la salle, ne portait-elle pas elle aussi cette fameuse robe renversante d'un bleu pâle que nous avions choisi ensemble ? Mais que se passait-il ici ? Des gens arrivèrent de toutes parts, je me sentais encerclée. Que faisaient tous ces gens ici ? Pourquoi venaient-ils par vagues en s'approchant de plus en plus de moi ? Quelle était cette gigantesque mascarade ?

A cet instant, alors que toutes ces questions me torturaient, je le vis. Il venait de sortir par une porte que je n'avais même pas remarquée, cachée derrière les tissus tendus sur les murs. Il était beau, comme un Dieu, un Apollon, un Cupidon dont la flèche m'avait tant de fois transpercé le cœur au point de le laisser ouvert jusqu'à ma dernière exaltation. Il ne pouvait plus le refermer, je lui appartenais entièrement maintenant, je lui étais dévouée corps et âmes et cela me semblait incroyablement réciproque. Il était vêtu d'un costume d'un noir parfait, il portait une chemise blanche, un nœud papillon autour du cou et une rose blanche était épinglée à la poche de sa veste. Mon esprit, mon cœur, mon corps, mon tout s'apaisa à sa simple vue. Je le contemplais, sa beauté me faisant tourner la tête. Il avançait vers moi en souriant, alors que tous les autres s'étaient arrêtés, comme pour le laisser passer. Ils formaient une sorte de haie d'honneur entre lui et moi. J'eus l'impression qu'il mit plus d'une heure à me rejoindre tant j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour oublier toutes les inquiétudes que son silence m'avait causé. Mais, au fait, pourquoi avait-il été silencieux ? Pourquoi était-il habillé comme cela ? Pourquoi tous ces gens se tenaient là ? Pourquoi avait-il changé la date chez le libraire ?

« Il m'a confirmé ce matin-même que la séance de dédicaces aurait bel et bien lieu dans 3 jours … »

Cette phrase me gifla avec une force qui me coupa presque le souffle. Mon fiancé se tenait maintenant devant moi, à quelques centimètres de mon corps. Je posai mes deux mains sur son torse et le fixai dans les yeux. Même si j'étais déstabilisée par son toucher, par la sensation de mes mains contre sa peau au travers de sa chemise et de sa veste, je tentais de rester concentrée sur ma question. Dans un souffle, et alors que je le regardais droit dans les yeux, je le questionnais.

-Mais qu'est-ce que signifie tout cela, Rick ?

Je ponctuais ma phrase par un sourire et la douceur imprégna alors ses traits. J'étais sur le point de fondre sur sa bouche tant il semblait calme et heureux.

-Tu n'as même pas une petite idée ? Me taquina-t-il.

Il s'écarta pour que je puisse à nouveau observer la salle et les invités. Et ce mot resta gravé en moi. Les invités. Mais les invités à quoi ?

Castle se tenait derrière moi, il se pencha à mon oreille et chuchota, avec douceur et amour :

« Surprise ma chérie. »

Je me retournais vers lui et je lus la réponse dans ses yeux pétillants. Non, je ne le croyais pas. Il avait avancé la date de notre mariage et avait tout organisé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il avait invité tous ces gens, les avait très certainement prévenu qu'il voulait me surprendre, il s'était occupé de tout faire installer ici, au Plaza, dans l'une des plus belle salles de New York. Il était beau comme une sculpture romaine et il serait bientôt mon mari. Pas dans 3 jours, probablement dans 3 heures. J'ouvris la bouche, ébahie et admirative et lui sautai au cou en étouffant un cri de joie. Il me serra dans ses bras et me força à reculer pour voir mon visage. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine de mes lèvres et je scellais nos bouches dans un baiser euphorique.

Nous finîmes néanmoins par nous séparer et coller nos fronts l'un à l'autre. Dans un souffle, je le remerciais, mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un merci pour comprendre à quel point il me rendait heureuse.

M'approchant de son oreille, je lui chuchotais un « Je t'aime » et son corps fut secoué d'un rire silencieux.

-C'est pourquoi nous sommes là, n'est-ce pas ? Plaisanta-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je m'éloignais de lui, le tenant fermement à la taille pour qu'il ne parte pas. Il fit de même et murmura à son tour un « Je t'aime » à mon oreille.

J'observais la foule, pas si nombreuse que ça. Il y avait des proches, tout ceux que l'on avait invité : mon père, Martha, Alexis, Espo, Ryan, Lanie, même Gates, son mari, Jenny, leur petite princesse Sarah Grace, des collègues du poste et des amis de Richard ainsi que les miens. Nous devions être une petite cinquantaine, ce qui rendait tout cela encore plus intime et agréable.

Lanie s'avança vers nous et me demanda de la suivre. Elle me conduisit en direction d'une pièce adjacente dans laquelle m'attendait ma coiffeuse, ma maquilleuse et mon éblouissante robe installée sur un mannequin de bois. Ma coiffeuse, nommée Agathe, était une amie d'enfance avec qui j'avais suivi les cours depuis la maternelle jusqu'au collège. Quant à ma maquilleuse, Aurore, nous étions amies depuis le lycée et on se voyait souvent pour discuter ou prendre un verre dans un bar.

Lanie m'aida à enfiler ma robe en attachant les boutons à l'arrière de la robe. Elles m'avaient toutes aidée à la choisir, la plus vaporeuse, la plus douce, la plus apaisante. Je ne pouvais pas porter des couleurs criardes ou une robe qui m'excitait pour mon mariage, je n'allais pas tenir en place sinon ! Celle-ci était spéciale, elle semblait faite pour moi. Elle ne possédait qu'une bretelle large et une sorte de ceinture qui resserrait la taille, agrémentée de perles et de pierres précieuses. La jupe était recouverte de tulle et parsemée de dentelles au bas.

Agathe attacha mes cheveux dans un enchevêtrement de tresses et de petites roses blanches, puis maintint le voile à l'aide d'épingles terminées par des perles blanches. Aurore déposa un maquillage léger sur mon visage, mes paupières étaient recouvertes d'une ombre d'un blanc nacré et mes lèvres d'un rouge à lèvres légèrement rosé, d'une teinte très pâle. Je paraissais resplendissante.

Quand je fus prête, nous partîmes toutes les 4 jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle, l'entrée qui menait à l'arche de fleurs. Une fois arrivées devant la double-porte, Agathe et Aurore pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce et Lanie les précéda après m'avoir demander de rester là le temps qu'elle aille chercher mon père et Alexis, qui allaient m'escorter jusqu'à mon futur mari. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'avait pas le droit de me regarder pour avoir la surprise lorsque je serais à côté de lui. Il n'était pas si loin de moi, il se tenait à l'entrée de la salle, au commencement du tapis de velours, alors que je n'étais qu'à l'encadrement de la porte. J'aurais pu le toucher si j'avais tendu le bras. Il inspira fort et me murmura :

-Comme tu sens délicieusement bon ! Je parierais que tu as des roses dans les cheveux. Cette odeur, la tienne, et celle des fleurs, je les reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je souris, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir rougir sous l'effet de ses compliments.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film : rien ne paraissait réel, tout allait vite et lentement à la fois, tout semblait irréel et bien encré dans la réalité.

Je le remerciais avant que Martha approche et se saisisse de son bras en lui demandant s'il était prêt. « On ne peut plus prêt ! » Lui lança-t-il, d'un air entrain et gai.

Martha conduisit Richard le long du tapis rouge jusqu'à l'arche de fleurs blanches sous laquelle se tenait le prêtre. Elle le laissa là, tout seul, de dos et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant d'aller s'asseoir. Il hocha la tête puis se tint bien droit en tenant ses deux mains dans son dos. Il attendait. Plus particulièrement, il m'attendait, MOI. Et moi aussi je n'attendais qu'une chose, c'était de me tenir à côté de lui, à cet endroit, en cet instant si parfait.

Mon père approcha et se saisit de mes mains. Il les porta à ses lèvres et les embrassa doucement. Puis il les laissa reposer lentement et caressa ma joue de ses doigts fins.

-Comme tu es belle, Katie. Ta mère aurait aimé te voir ainsi, si belle, si resplendissante. Et je suis si fier de toi, de la magnifique femme que tu es devenue. Je suis si fier, et je suis sur que de là où elle est, ta maman aussi est fière de toi.

Il était tellement gentil et charmant, dans son costume gris, avec sa rose blanche à la boutonnière. Je le serrais dans mes bras et ravalais les larmes qui étaient sur le point de m'échapper. Il tapota mon épaule à plusieurs reprises en me serrant fort contre lui.

-Ma Katie …

Il me força à reculer en me saisissant par les épaules.

-Écoute, Lanie m'a dit qu'il te fallait quelque chose d'ancien et de bleu, donné par une personne qui t'était chère. Alors tiens, c'était à ta mère et je suis sur qu'elle voudrait que tu le portes aujourd'hui.

Mon père piqua une épingle couverte de perles et de petites pierres précieuses bleues dans mes cheveux, sans me laisser le temps de l'admirer entièrement.

Il comprit que j'aurais voulu la voir et me dit, taquin.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras toute la vie pour l'observer ! Johanna la portait avec d'autres similaires le jour de notre mariage. Elle était belle comme un cœur, comme toi.

Je lui souris tendrement et il fit de même. Ses yeux se fermèrent en deux petites fentes laissant apparaître ses pupilles comme des pierres brillantes.

-Allez, me dit-il, c'est le moment d'y aller, je crois.

Je hochais la tête et Alexis nous rejoignit, son bouquet et le mien à la main. Elle semblait aussi excitée que moi, elle sautillait comme une puce. Elle me tendit mon bouquet en me remerciant de l'avoir choisi comme demoiselle d'honneur.

Elle était splendide, beauté pâle à la chevelure de feu dans sa robe de soie et de satin couleur du ciel. Elle souriait comme son père, et ce sourire me détendit et me permit d'avancer.

Mon père me tenait le coude et regardait devant lui, son visage ne trahissant qu'une joie mal contenue. La marche me parut durer une éternité tant j'avais envie d'être à côté de mon homme.

Une petite voix flotta dans ma tête en chantonnant amoureusement : « Un écrivain et sa muse, ensemble pour toujours … »

Muse. C'était vrai, j'avais aussi été la muse de Castle. J'avais été un peu tout pour lui. Sa maîtresse qui le punissait quand il faisait des bêtises, son mentor quand il voulait joué au flic, sa marionnette quand il me regardait avec ses yeux pétillants, sa partenaire tellement de fois, sa coéquipière dans les pires instants, sa camarade de mort, sa mère quand il faisait l'idiot, son auditoire quand il me présentait ses théories farfelues. Et lui, qu'avait-il été pour moi ? Mon écrivain, mon gamin, mon théoricien, mon contact téléphonique le plus fréquent, mon séducteur, mon coéquipier, mon conducteur, ma lanterne, mon partenaire, mon homme, mon fiancé, mon mari. Il était la seule étoile qui brillait dans ma nuit, la seule bougie qui s'éclairait dans mon obscurité.

Nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre, tout et à la fois tellement peu parfois. Mais aujourd'hui, nous étions devenus inséparables.

Mon père me laissa seule à côté de lui quand nous fûmes arrivés, Alexis lâcha mon voile et partit rejoindre sa place au premier rang, à côté de sa grand-mère.

Rick se tourna vers moi et je vis son regard monter et descendre pour m'observer en entier. J'aimais la manière dont ses yeux se posait sur moi, la manière dont ils détaillaient tout de moi. Son regard pétilla et ses yeux étincelaient jusqu'au moment où il me regarda. Je ne voyais plus que l'amour, la passion et l'envie en lui. Et cela devait être pareil pour lui lorsqu'il détaillait mon visage. Il saisit ma main, la monta jusqu'à ses lèvres, la baisa tendrement et la garda dans la sienne en la faisant redescendre entre nos deux corps. Lien qui nous unissait à jamais.

Je n'écoutais pas le prêtre qui récitait lentement ses douces paroles. Nous nous regardions tout le temps, jetant des coups d'oeil à l'autre pour que les invités ne s'en rendent pas compte de notre petit jeu, mais nous ne devions pas être très discrets. Au bout d'une heure environ, le prêtre annonça que c'était le moment de procéder à l'échange des alliances. Esposito, dans son costume, nous apporta les anneaux qu'il avait précieusement gardé durant deux mois. Il les avait installé sur un petit coussin blanc, tel une meringue. Il les donna à mon mari et nous fit un clin d'oeil avant de retourner s'asseoir à côté de Lanie et de Kevin. Castle se saisit de ma bague et, avant de la faire glisser à mon annulaire, me regarda dans les yeux en annonçant d'une voix claire et limpide : « Katherine Houghton Beckett Castle, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ? »

S'en hésiter un seul instant je lançais un « Oui ! » dans un souffle. Un sourire en coin illumina son visage et il glissa l'alliance à mon doigt. Elle brillait de mille feux, sa couleur dorée était électrisante. Je me saisis de la sienne, et, après le même récital, je passais la bague à son doigt. Nous nous prîmes les mains, et, nous tournant vers le prêtre, attendions son accord pour nous embrasser. Il hocha la tête en souriant avant d'annoncer : « Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre. La foule se leva et nous applaudit alors que nous étions dans notre bulle. Ce baiser … Il n'avait même plus de valeur, il était devenu inestimable. Comme notre amour, comme nos regards, nos discussions, notre vie. Il était devenu intemporel. Il était le premier baiser de deux jeunes mariés, il était la première goutte d'une longue pluie torride, le premier instant d'une nouvelle vie dont on veut qu'elle dure _toujours_.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! :)**

**Laissez une petite review, s'il vous plaît ! :3**

**A bientôt, plein de bisous !**


End file.
